It is the fundamental right of every American to vote, and maximum voter participation in the voting process is necessary if this country is to stand the test of time. There is a national need to provide stronger participation and greater voter turnout at elections. Voter apathy in this country has caused alarm at all levels of government and is of major concern in the continuation of a free land and the American heritage. Further, voter apathy is of major concern to individuals, businesses, and politicians seeking public office. Therefore, achieving voter participation in elections is a high priority to all and this can only be accomplished through a change in our voting system, a change that will stimulate growth and will strengthen our constitutional government.
The public's interest in voting needs to be revitalized. Not only must participation at election time be increased, but voter registration and participation in absentee voting be enhanced. Thus, obstacles in getting the voters to the polls to achieve large voter turnout must be removed.
Presently, voters must travel to the polls to vote during an election and must provide their own mode of transportation. Many individuals either do not have an automobile or cannot afford means for transportation to the polls. They only have the opportunity to vote if transportation is provided. There are still many in this country who cannot drive since they do not have a license and therefore they often ignore voting for that reason alone. Sometimes vehicle repair problems prevent the voters from reaching the polls. Also, requiring the voters to seek means of transportation to reach the polls requires the consumption of a substantial amount of fuel for the vehicles.
A huge number of eligible voters do not vote simply because their job responsibilities and activities have priority over voting and therefore they do not go to the polls. Such priority is principally caused by the amount of time required to vote. For example, oftentimes military personnel are involved in field maneuvers which must take preference over voting. Some voters simply are unable to leave their jobs.
Many voters are unable to vote due to illness. For example, voters in the hospital or in other medical facilities such as nursing homes cannot get to the polls. Further, permitting patients to leave the hospital for voting would unduly disrupt hospital routine.
Many voters live in low-income areas and cannot afford to obtain proper transportation to the polls. Many are handicapped, disabled, or are senior citizens.
The inability of certain segments of the voting population to vote creates a favoritism and preference to those who are able to vote. Such favoritism and preference often shows partiality to a particular candidate supported by those voters who are not faced with obstacles in voting.